1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a car controller and, more particularly, to a car controller for increasing the air input of a car engine.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional car engine supercharger is a mechanic supercharger which includes a belt and a belt wheel to connect an air inlet fan. When the car engine is operated, the car engine drives the belt and the belt wheel to operate the air inlet fan to increase the air flow from the air inlet pipe into the car engine so as to enhance the working efficiency of the car engine. However, the air flow cannot be controlled precisely by the car computer so that the air flow introduced into the car engine is often too large. Thus, when the car is driven at a high speed, the air flow is too large so that the fuel output is too large, and the fuel is not burned completely, thereby easily causing a carbon deposition and wasting the fuel. In addition, when the car engine is under an idling operation, the air inlet fan is operated successively so that the air inlet fan easily produces noise under the idling operation of the car engine, thereby causing an uncomfortable sensation to the driver.
Another conventional car engine supercharger is a turbocharger which includes a turbine and an air inlet pipe. When in use, the car engine produces wasted gas during operation. The wasted gas produced by the car engine drives the turbine which is rotated in the air inlet pipe to increase the air flow from the air inlet pipe into the car engine so as to enhance the working efficiency of the car engine. However, when the car engine is operated at a lower rotation speed, the flow rate of the wasted gas is reduced so that the wasted gas cannot drive the turbine efficiently, thereby decreasing the working efficiency of the car engine. In addition, the turbocharger is not connected with an air input detector so that the turbocharger cannot precisely control the fuel output according to the air input, and cannot achieve a fuel-saving effect.